A calcium phosphate cement (abbreviated as CPC) has been widely used as an implant or filling material in dental and bone prosthesis, and its technical details can be found in many patents, for examples U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,104; 5,092,888; 5,180,426; 5,262,166; 5,336,264; 5,525,148; 5,053,212; 5,149,368; 5,342,441; 5,503,164; 5,542,973; 5,545,254; 5,695,729 and 5,814,681. Similar to CPC, calcium sulfate and bioactive glass have also been suggested or used as an implant or filling material in dental and bone prosthesis.
Heretofore the conventional method of forming a set or hardened bone cement in bone cavity involves directly injecting a cement paste into bone cavity, which suffers the followings drawbacks among others:    (1) Liquid/monomer can leak into surrounding tissue, nerve system, etc.;    (2) Dispersed cement particles in body fluid/blood, especially before being fully set, can penetrate into surrounding tissue through cancellous/porous bone;            [Note: (1) and (2) can cause serious hazard during or after surgery]            (3) Without applying pressure, the strength of the cement is significantly low and easy to disperse/disintegrate.            [Note: Surgeons usually don't apply pressure to the injected cement paste during/after injection thereof due to the above-mentioned (1) and (2) reasons]        